


Cold Nights

by Yumisaki



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Sexy Zone
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 14:58:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1309057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumisaki/pseuds/Yumisaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU in which Kento finds an almost frozen Fuma outside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I actually planned to get this finished on Kento's birthday, but I'm late by almost 5 hours!  
> Anyway, I really hope you like this~  
> (Oh and it is not only for Kento's birthday, but also for my Yucchan, who joined the fandom exactly one year ago! ♥ I really hope you like this too and thank you for not letting me fangirl alone anymore! ♥)  
> ~Misaki

"Wow, when did it get so insanely cold?" Kento whispered as he fought himself through the high snow in order to not lose sight of his aunt's dog.  
"And where the hell did that little beast go?" his feet stopped for a second so he could take a deep breath.  
"If he gets lost I'm..." he got interrupted by a loud, near bark. He stumbled towards it, cursing the slippery snow with every step he took.  
After only a few meters a furry black puppy jumped at him.  
"Don't you dare running away again!" he said in an angry tone as he took out the leash to make the said impossible.  
But the dog only continued barking as he pulled Kento with him.  
"What is it?!" Kento was really annoyed now, and everything he wanted to do was bringing the still barking ball of fur back to his aunt and go home to make himself a hot chocolate and cuddle himself in a blanket.  
When the dog still wouldn't give in, Kento sighed and followed him. Five more minutes of walking wouldn't kill him and it was definitely better than carrying the dog all the way to his aunt's house.  
"Show me whatever you want to show and then let's go home quickly. It's the last time I'm walking you."  
And then Kento saw why the dog was going crazy. A motionless person was lying right in front of them, eyes closed and a little mantle of snow covering his face.  
"What..." Kento whispered before he let himself fall onto his knees to shake the cold body under him.  
“Hello? Can you hear me?” Kento shouted, still shaking the boy’s shoulders. There was no response though, no matter how hard he shook or how loud he shouted.  
“Okay, okay… that doesn’t work…” Kento mumbled to himself as he grabbed one of the boy’s arms to shove his sleeve up.  
“Please, there must be a pulse…” he kept mumbling useless things just to calm himself down a bit. After almost a minute he finally found it. His hands kept trembling over that little spot that pulsated under his index-finger.  
Kento let out a relieved sigh and rolled the sleeve down again. He didn’t know how long the boy was lying here already, and now he didn’t have any time to lose.  
“How should I…” He tried out some ways to carry the boy, and he found out it was easiest to just throw him over his shoulders sideways.  
Completely ignoring the dog, Kento made his way through the snow, stopping every once a while to gasp for air, because the weight on his shoulders was heavier than expected.  
From time to time, Kento tried to talk to the boy, but he was still unconscious.  
It took him long until he reached his house, and it took him even longer to find the key in his pocket and to turn it around on the lock, since Kento's hands felt numb from the cold.  
When he finally managed to open up the door, he reached back to pull along the boy as he went into his room. A warm flush of air greeted them and Kento quickly closed the door to not let it escape to the outside.  
Suddenly Kento stayed still. What should he do now? His parents weren't at home for two weeks, they had left him alone to enjoy lying on a warm beach somewhere in the Maldives.  
Kento was on his own now. The next hospital was more than half an hour away from his house by car and besides that, Kento didn't even _have_ a car.  
Even though Kento was still freezing, hot shocks went through his body and sweat ran down his face. Who even _was_ that boy he had brought home? He had carried him instinctively, but now he was unsure what to do.  
He stroked through his hair slowly before he shook his head and took a deep breath.  
He came to the conclusion that he couldn't let the boy lying on the ground and throwing him back out into the cold wasn't an option either.  
So Kento took the boy onto his shoulders again and carried him into his bed with all of his remaining strength.  
Until now, Kento had blocked out the fact that the dog was still jumping around his legs, probably expecting a reward for his great discovery.  
"Yeah, yeah, go away for a second. I'll give you something when I'm done."  
Unexpectedly, the dog did as Kento said and waddled towards his pillow to lie down.  
Kento turned around to look at the boy again. His face and hands were all red, at some places even starting to turn blue. He must have lain in the snow for quite a time, Kento thought while he searched for some blankets.  
“Here you go…” Kento mumbled as he threw some sheets over the boy. He actually wasn’t sure if there was anything else he had to do now, but keeping him warm was a good start.  
Not knowing how to go on, Kento pulled a chair beneath his bed and sat down to think a bit.  
He knew the most people who lived in this area, and that boy definitely wasn’t one of them.  
And Kento was sure about that, because a beautiful face like this would certainly stay in his mind.  
So, if he wasn’t from this town, why was he here then? And why was he lying in the snow, unconsciously, almost frozen?  
“H-Hey.” A quiet voice let Kento’s head snap up.  
He jumped up from his seat when he saw that the boy had opened his eyes and was looking at him questioningly.  
“Hey!” Kento said nervously. “Why, uhm, what, hey.” Was the only thing he brought out before a long silence filled the room.  
“Uhm…” the other boy began. “How did I get here? By the way… I’m Kikuchi Fuma.”  
Kento nodded slowly and then sat down on his chair again. “I’m Kento. Uhm… Nakajima Kento. Nice to meet you… I found you while walking my dog… you were… lying in the snow. I have no idea how you got there though.”  
Fuma thought for a second before his eyes widened.  
"I- I think I remember. I was driving with my bike to visit a relative and my mother was afraid she would get stuck if she drove her car in that snow, so... Well, anyways, I got snow into my eyes and I somehow fell off my bike and I don't remember anything after that..."  
Kento nodded and then tilted his head a bit.  
"Riding your bike when there’s that much snow lying around, didn’t you think that’s a bit dangerous? Anyway, do you know approximately at what time that was?"  
"I guess... it was around noon..."  
"Wow, and I found you in the late afternoon!' Kento shouted. "You've been lying there for a few _hours_?!"  
They looked at each other and Kento realized that his words had probably seemed a bit weird.  
"I'm sorry. I mean, how do you feel now? Are you ok?" Kento stretched out his hand and laid it on Fuma's cheek to feel of he was still that cold. And he really was. His skin felt like ice and it hadn't gained back its normal color yet. He quickly pulled his hand back as his eyes widened in shock.  
"Oh god!" Kento yelled out. "Should I get you another blanket? You're still freezing!"  
Fuma slowly moved his hand to where Kento's palm had just touched him and then shook his head.  
"No, thank you, I'm fine. But, can I call my mother maybe? She's probably worrying already and I don't have my mobile with me and maybe she can pick me up from here..."  
"What? No, she doesn't have to... I mean what if she gets stuck in the snow and I mean, can't you stay here? At least... until you're feeling a bit better…" Kento stopped talking when he realized how creepy his words must have sounded in Fuma's ears.  
"You... want me... to stay?" Fuma repeated slowly and sat up in the bed.  
"Yes. I mean, no, well, I don't even know you, but you seem like a nice person and recently I'm feeling a bit lonely...W-Which doesn't mean I want anything special from you I just- I- I should stop talking, right?"  
Kento's cheeks turned red and he looked onto the ground in embarrassment. Fuma chuckled before he gave an answer.  
"Don't worry. I'm actually feeling a bit lonely too and you seem like someone I could like. But please tell me if I'm too much of a bother, then I'll leave immediately."  
“You’re not a bother.” Kento shook his head and smiled, then he remembered the dog. “Speaking of bothers, where is that beast?” he got up and looked around, just to find the little black tail-wagger still lying on the blanket, sleeping peacefully.  
He was a bit surprised at this though, because he had never seen the dog sleeping or even _not running around_. On the other hand, he had never been with the dog for more time than a walk when his aunt had asked him to.  
“It doesn’t look like a beast.” Fuma smiled as he got up to look at the dog too. “Why do you have a dog when you don’t like dogs?” he turned his head and looked at Kento with a questioning look.  
“It’s not my dog.” Kento smiled and shook his head. “It’s my aunts. I take him for walks sometimes. And I don’t have anything against dogs, I like them actually, but this one _is_ a beast.” He laughed when he saw that Fuma’s face had confusion written all over it, then quickly explained:”It once bit me when I was younger. And my aunt never really bothered to discipline it, but I guess that’s not the dog’s fault.” He shrugged and smiled at Fuma, who had sat down on the bed again.  
“Oh, I see.” Fuma gave back and nodded. “So… is it still snowing that hard?” He looked tired and his skin color had changed from blue to red more and more.  
Kento walked to the window and looked outside. The falling snow was blocking his sight and he felt like he was staring at a white wall.  
“It’s snowing even harder than before.” He answered and sighed, then turned to Fuma again. “But I wouldn’t let you go outside anyway, you look like you’re about to die.” Kento walked towards the bed and when he laid a hand on Fuma’s forehead, he felt _how_ cold he really still was.  
“You’re still freezing!” He said out loud. “Shouldn’t your temperature go up a bit?!” He frowned and looked at Fuma with worried eyes.  
The other boy closed his eyes slowly, then shook his head. He suddenly seemed even more tired than before, but opened his eyes to look at Kento again. Fuma smiled a little, then pulled Kento next to him on the bed.  
“Why are you so warm?” He mumbled, almost too quiet for Kento to understand. “You were outside too.” He closed his eyes again and leaned against Kento. Even through the three layers of his clothes he had worn because it was so cold, Kento could feel a little coldness spreading from his chest. He was kind of unsure what to do, but he understood Fuma completely.  
The warmth of another body was the best warmth to feel – even if they didn’t know each other it just _felt right_ to sit like this.  
As Kento absentmindedly caressed Fuma’s cold cheek, he heard the boy sighing happily and leaning into his touch even more. It really was a weird situation – but Kento didn’t want to think about it.  
 _You’re saving his life._ He thought. _There’s nothing wrong with holding him like this if it is for his health._  
And besides that, Kento felt happy while holding Fuma like this, too. The last time he had held someone like this had been ages ago and he really missed the feeling of having someone close to him. And in that moment, it wasn’t necessary to _know_ each other because it felt _so damn right_ for both of them.  
Kento suddenly gasped and shook Fuma’s shoulder softly.  
“Hey.” He whispered as he looked at Fuma opening his eyes sleepily. “I don’t know if it’s a good idea if you sleep now, you’re still freezing.”  
Fuma groaned at his words, but understood and nodded.  
“What else should we do then?” he mumbled and Kento was surprised by his heart beating so fast at Fuma’s words.  
He shrugged, but in his mind he knew exactly what they could do and what Kento definitely wanted to do.  
“Do you have a girlfriend?” Kento asked suddenly, only realizing after a few seconds that he had _actually_ said this out loud.  
“I… wow, that was unexpected.” Fuma answered with a surprised voice, but then chuckled and looked up to Kento.  
“I don’t have a girlfriend.” He grinned before he added:”I’m not really into girls, you know?”  
Kento nodded, then smiled too.  
He didn’t even think about what he did next, because he did not only feel the connection between him and Fuma, but also _knew_ that Fuma felt it too.  
So Kento quickly slipped under the covers and while Fuma breathed in to leave out a surprised "What are you doing?!“ Kento had already made him shut up with a heated kiss.  
He could still feel a little coldness spreading from Fuma's body, so he pulled him closer to whisper into his ear.  
"Mind if I warm you up a bit?"  
When Kento spoke, his breath tickled Fuma's skin and they both chuckled while they entwined their fingers.  
Kento continued kissing Fuma, his mouth and tongue tracing down from the other's lips, over his jaw line and finally resting at the little mole on Fuma's neck.  
Moaning quietly, Fuma stroke his fingers through Kento's hair and threw his head back to embrace his neck more.  
Kento took full opportunity of that and used his tongue to make Fuma whine like a little puppy in his arms.  
"Kento..." a little whisper reached his ear and he had to grin.  
He hadn’t even started yet and Fuma was already begging.  
Kento closed his eyes and concentrated on Fuma's body again. While kissing his collarbone softly, he let one hand slip under his shirt to stroke his skin lightly.  
"Kento, please..." A little moan was audible again and this time, Kento raised his head to answer.  
"Don't be so impatient... We have time, don't we?" he smiled in the hottest way imaginable before he pulled up Fuma's shirt to have more space for his actions.  
Kento wanted to tease him even more, so he slowly used his tongue all over his upper body.  
"K-Kento, seriously..." Fuma bit his lip when Kento let his hand slide into his pants. But Kento didn't speed his pace, if even he got slower at Fuma's words, just because he loved teasing.  
Opening Fuma's pants in a dangerously slow speed, Kento moved down a bit so he could take it off easier.  
“Kento, I know how needy I sound right now.” Fuma chuckled a little before he continued speaking.  
“But _please_ don’t tease me like that, because my body is still cold and every single of your touches feels like you’re running a lighter over my skin. I a good way, I mean.” He chuckled again, but Kento could hear that he wasn’t lying. And of course Kento felt it too, how cold Fuma’s skin still was, and how he almost started freezing himself while touching him.  
“I get it.” Kento grinned and moved up to kiss Fuma again, then sat down to pull his own shirt off. After a while of getting off their own and each other’s clothes, they found their selves kneeling in front of each other, not saying or doing anything, because they were too afraid of destroying the magic of the moment. Their skin _almost_ touching, feeling each other’s breaths on their lips, kept an electrifying excitement between them. After a while, Fuma was the first one who couldn't stand it anymore. He leaned forward to kiss Kento and as he did so, Kento slid a hand over his torso, this time not stopping when he reached his lower body.  
Fuma moaned into their kiss and shivered a little when he felt Kento’s hand stroking his cock slowly.  
Then Fuma pulled back a little to look at Kento.  
“Is this okay?” he asked while stroking over Kento’s back lightly. “I mean, my hands are still cold, so if this is uncomfortable for you…” he smiled apologizing, but Kento just laughed and shook his head.  
“I don’t mind that.” He mumbled against Fuma’s lips and shortly after he felt both of Fuma’s hands caressing his body softly.  
They continued like this for a while, then Kento crawled to the other side of his bed so he could reach his bed stand where he kept his lube and condoms.  
As he turned around again, he saw that Fuma had lain down onto his back already, his position being more than obvious.  
 “You sure know what you want.” Kento grinned as he went back to Fuma and leaned over him to kiss him tenderly.  
This time he did not tease or make Fuma wait too long – he prepared him thoroughly but quick, then put on a condom.  
Fuma had stayed rather silent and now he looked at Kento with dark eyes as he bit his lip.  
“Nervous?” Kento asked and smiled as he leaned closer to Fuma and kissed him.  
“Not at all. Just impatient.” Was the answer he got, so he licked over Fuma’s lower lip softly, then carefully thrusted his hips.  
The younger boy closed his eyes in pleasure and moaned lowly before he let his hands slide down Kento’s body, showing him that he was able to take more than this.  
Kento smiled a little, then sped up his pace and leaned down to kiss Fuma again, whose moans had become louder with every of his thrusts.  
“That feels really good, Kento.” Fuma brought out between his moans and opened his eyes slowly, the pleasure in his eyes clearly visible.  
“And you don’t even feel that cold anymore.” Kento whispered with a grin as he slid his hand down Fuma’s body until he reached his cock and began stroking it gently.  
The other boy gasped a little, then let out a loud moan again and took Kento’s free hand to squeeze it lightly.  
As Kento kissed his way down to Fuma’s neck, Fuma threw his head back, giving him more space to lick and suck his skin softly.  
After a few more thrusts, when Kento was already pretty close, he felt Fuma tensing up a little and heard him moaning his name in pleasure, then coming over his hand. It didn’t take long for Kento to finish too and to collapse over the younger boy.  
After their breathing had slowed down again, Kento gave Fuma a little kiss before he spoke up.  
“That was great.” He grinned and nibbled at the other’s lip. “And your body temperature is almost normal again.”  
Fuma giggled and nodded as he slowly stroke through Kento’s hair.  
“Thanks for warming me up.”


End file.
